Conventional processes for producing revegetation/erosion controlling pellets already exist. Most known processes utilize various wood, paper, straw, synthetic fibers and blends thereof which are then compressed into pellets. The pellets are used in drop spreaders and/or hydraulic mulching machines in areas to promote the desired revegetation or erosion control.
An example of a process for producing an ag-fiber pellet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,597 which identifies a process for making pelletized mint mulch utilizing the mint plant residue from production of mint oil as a primary feed stock. The mint plant residue is formed into pellets and the resultant pellets are then crumbled. Pelletizing compresses the mint fibers which greatly reduces pellet bulk, and subsequent crimping then promotes separability of the pellets to facilitate consumption or use within an alternative agricultural application. Crumbling fractures the pellets so that they will more readily break apart and absorb water. Crumbled mint mulch can be used in both a dry form, and as a slurry for spray application by a hydro-mulching machine.
Mulch which may include compost is largely biodegradable and is formed of chopped or shredded vegetation which is used to enhance germination of seeds. As the seeds germinate, the mulch slowly degrades delivering nutrients to the surrounding soil to promote plant growth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,299 discloses a mulch comprising paper particles and corn particles. The paper and corn particles are intimately mixed into a substantially uniform mulch and may be compressed into a pellet form.
Another example of a pelletized mulch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,733 wherein mulching pellets are formed from waste paper scrap by incorporating particulate, water-insoluble, swellable, gel-forming polymer into the pellet-forming composition. The formed pellets swell and disintegrate after being spread and impregnated with water, to increase their area of ground-coverage, to release any included nutrients or seeds, and to deposit polymer particles having water-absorbing properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,860 discloses a pelletized straw mulch for soil stabilization and grass and wild flower seed enhancement.
To date, however, no compressed wafer product is known which combines the beneficial qualities of the various sources of mulch or compost into a single mulch product. It would be beneficial to provide a mulch product in the form of a compressed wafer which combines various sources, and which has had wider application range, including livestock feed, erosion control, revegetation, potting purposes, for bare root plants, and other agricultural purposes.
Corn stover is made from the corn plant, including the stalk and leaves but excludes the corn kernel, tassel and cob. Corn stover is a main waste product of the corn producing industry.
Current approaches to recycling corn waste materials are limited and usually include an initial chopping step followed by the spreading of the chopped corn waster over the field, or tilling the corn waste material under the surface of the soil to decompose. Alternatively, the corn waste may be processed and ensiled as silage for livestock feed.
It would be beneficial to employ corn stover with paper, wood, natural fibers, synthetic fibers, polymers, wood shavings, wood fibers, dairy compost, yard waste compost, other compost, soybean straw, oat hulls, alfalfa (Hoy), and other types of straw and/or grain hulls, as a wafered mulch product, which can be used for livestock, erosion control, revegetation, potting purposes, for bare root plants, and/or other agricultural purposes.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.